XKCD Time Wiki
Welcome to the xkcd Time Wiki 'Hello!' This is a wiki for the xkcd comic 1190: "Time" and the related thread in the xkcd forums. This wiki is primarily maintained by those who read and post in the xkcd forum thread, but anyone who is a fan of Time is free to join in on the conversation and work on articles. 'Frequently Asked Questions ' This page is a work-in-progress, but is designed to answer any basic questions you may have if you're wary about plunging headfirst into the wiki or the Thread. 'Some Ways to Time.' Perhaps the first question you have is: Why does that even need an explanation? The forum thread discussing the comic is lengthy and moves quite quickly. It's easy to be intimidated when faced with joining an ongoing conversation, but if all you do is look at the comic itself, you are likely going to miss some of the experience. There are many ways to enjoy Time. The best way is the one that best suits you. This can change. Do not feel you must enjoy Time the way anyone else does if that way does not suit you. Do not feel you must continue enjoying Time the same way if it stops ''suiting you. Some options for perusing the thread of Time include: #Reading it all from beginning to end. #Jumping in where you find it, and continuing. #Skimming and skipping as you see fit. #Reading the latest page or so each time you visit. #Some combination of the above, or some other way not listed. #And, of course, you can always choose to ignore the thread completely and use another tool to keep track of the comic. Posting can be done as you see fit: small observations or large chunks of text, frequently or rarely. The forum does officially discourage double-posting, but in the thread we have a more casual attitude, particularly when it comes to posting the latest frame of the comic. Triple- or higher-multiple posting is probably not a good idea. Our only other hard and fast rule is that overly flashy things need to be spoilered, as they can be dangerous (seriously - think seizures and migraines). We're a friendly bunch. We've made up some weird terms (check the Glossary), we've got some weird traditions. Don't worry if you can't figure them out. Neither can we. Play along if you want, don't if you don't want. Ask if you want to know something. (It doesn't even have to be Time-related, we've got lots of other answers here too.) This is a unique experience. It may suit you. Hopefully it will. The forum members welcome new posters, and would like to hear your input. The forum is made up of a variety of different people from a wide range of backgrounds. It is an interesting group to hang out with. If this interests you at all, know that you would be welcomed. Just jump right in. There are answers to more questions here on the wiki, but don't think you have to read everything before you join in. '''Welcome, and have fun.' Important Articles This list replaces the old bumping list. 'The One True Comic' *'Main Page' *'Useful external links' *'Glossary', Abbreviations *'Frames' **'ONG' **'Periods' **'Eras' **'Eons' *'Dialogue from the Comic' **'Languages ' *Characters in the Comic **'The Forty' ***'Cueball' ***'Megan' ***'LaPetite' **'The Hill People' **'The Beanie Bunch' ***'Beanish Language ' ***'Beanish Dialog' ***'Beanish Objects' ***'Beanie Leader' *'Location of the Comic' **'Mapping' **'Astronomy' **'Setting' *Theories about the Comic **'Speculated Meanings' **'End-of-Comic Theories' **'Open Questions' *Materials in the Comic **'Mustard' **'Flora and fauna' *'Newpix' *'The Javascript' *'The Boök of Timë' 'The One True Thread' *'Main Page ' *'The Holy Books' *'Forum Quotes' **'Requested T-shirt slogans' *'The Madness' *'Default footnotes' *'Redundant spoilers ' *'Polls' *'Newpixbot' *'Time Literature' **'Bag Puns' **'Double-Dactyls' **'Jabberwalky' **'Songs written in the forum' **'xkcd Time Travel Mix' (a playlist) *'Art' **'Hats by buffygirl' **'Tarot Cards' **'OTColored - Artistic interpretation of single frames' **'OTTercomics - Other XKCD comics that have been OTTified' *'List of off topic discussions' **'Book Recommendations' *'The Time Foundation' *'Predictions' *'Religion of the One True Comic ' **'Initiates Of Time ' **'Timewaiters' ***'Pope' **'Eastern Unorthodox Timewaiters' **'The Order of the Holy Contradiction' **'The Knights Temporal' **'The Litany of Time' *Fraternities of the One True Comic **'Sandmasonry' **'Temporal Illuminati' Animated gif Latest activity of Randall's xkcd comic "Time".]] Something missing? Incomplete article? You can contribute by or improving an existing one. Category:Browse